Abilities
Abilities are a character's various strengths. Many factors can contribute, including Race, Class, Traits, Skills and equipment. Primary Abilities Primary abilities are those which are innate to the character and can be changed at character creation, with Traits and through Skills. Strength Strength is physical prowess and strength of the character. It affects Attack Power and Carrying Capacity. Dexterity Dexterity is the ability to move quickly and perform maneuvers that demand accuracy and a keen eye. It affects Accuracy, Evasion and Resistance to Fire and Shock. Vitality Vitality represents the overall health and stamina of your character. It affects the amount of Health points gained at first and subsequent levels and helps to get rid of harmful conditions. Also affects Resistance to Cold and Poison. Willpower Willpower is the force of the mind and ability to manipulate arcane powers. It affects the amount of Energy points gained at first and subsequent levels Secondary Abilities Secondary abilities are those which are determined by the character's primary abilities, equipment, Traits and Skills. Health How much damage the character can take before being downed. It recharges over time and can be restored using a Healing Potion, Crystal of Life or by Rest. It is determined by Race, Class and Vitality. Can also be increased using a Tome of Health. Each point of Vitality gives +2.5 Health, with the result rounded down when displayed, so it effectively alternates between +2 and +3. Energy How many actions the character can perform before becoming tired. It recharges over time and can be restored using an Energy Potion, Crystal of Life or by Rest. It is determined by Race, Class and Willpower. Each point of Willpower gives +2.5 Energy, with the result rounded down when displayed, so it effectively alternates between +2 and +3. Attack Power Attack Power represents the damage output of the character's physical attack. It is determined by Strength and equipped Weapon. Every 2 points of Strength gives +1 Attack Power, starting at 10. Can't be negative. Accuracy Accuracy represents how likely the character is to hit a target. It is determined by Dexterity and equipped Weapon. Every point of Dexterity past 10 gives +1 Accuracy. Protection Protection represents how resilient the character is to damage. It is determined by equipped Armor. Evasion Evasion represents how likely the character is to dodge an attack. It is determined by Dexterity and equipped Armor. Every point of Dexterity gives +2 Evasion, starting at 12. Resistance Percentage based resistance to Fire, Cold, Poison, Shock. Affected by Dexterity, Vitality, equipped Armor and some Magic. Cold and Poison are determined by Vitality, while Fire and Shock are determined by Dexterity, but both follow the same pattern. At 10 or below, the resistance is 0, while at 32 or above, the resistance is 100 (immunity). Maximum Load The total weight the character can hold, including items equipped and in the inventory and Containers. It is determined by Strength. Every point of Strength gives +3kg Maximum Load. Burdened condition 84.888888888888888888888888888889% of Maximum Load. Category:Character